darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recipe for Disaster/Defeating the Culinaromancer/Transcript
The End in Sight Unpause *'Gypsy Aris:' Now you've freed them all, I'll restart time so you can deal with the culinaromancer. *'Player:' If you're sure... *'Gypsy Aris:' TEMPUS PROCEDIT! *'Culinaromancer:' What was that? *'Gypsy Aris:' We have broken your feeble spell! Begone! *'Culinaromancer:' You DARED to meddle? *'Culinaromancer:' But you cannot defeat me! I'LL BE BACK! *'Player:' Hooray – he's gone! *'Gypsy Aris:' One day he'll return. You must go through the portal and finish him off. *'Player:' Hi. *'Gypsy Aris:' Adventurer you must hurry! You have freed the members of the secret council, but we must ensure that the Culinaromancer is defeated once and for all! *'Gypsy Aris:' Follow him into the portal and make sure he never leaves again! Skipping Ahead *'Cook:' Oh MAN! That was AWESOME! *'Cook:' After you managed to save all of the members of the secret council with those weird foods, the culinaromancer tried to make a run for it, but you followed him into his magic portal and Biff! Bang! Boom! sorted him out once and for all! *'Cook:' Did you ever know that you're my hero? *'Player:' Oh yeah... I remember now... *'Cook:' Did you want a reminder of any other of your brave exploits? Defeating the Culinaromancer Last-minute Pep Talk *'Gypsy Aris:' Player, I must warn you: inside that dimension you will have no assistance from the gods and your prayers will not work at all! *'Gypsy Aris:' Also, be aware that he will use his powers to draw upon the might of foes you have fought before. *'Gypsy Aris:' Take care, I suspect the Culinaromancer will not give up so easily. Chef Surprise *'Culinaromancer:' You DARE come HERE? *'Culinaromancer:' Say hello to my little friend! *'Culinaromancer:' NOOOooo... *'Culinaromancer:' I will not be thwarted by you. *'Culinaromancer:' NOOOooo... *'Culinaromancer:' I have waited a long time for my revenge! *'Karamel:' Semolina-Go! *'Culinaromancer:' Let's see how you deal with this! *'Dessourt:' Hsssssssssssss *'Culinaromancer:' NOOOooo... *'Culinaromancer:' You've been lucky so far... but no more! *'Gelatinnoth Mother:' Krrkrrrk. *'Culinaromancer:' You have caused me enough grief! I guess I'll have to finish you off myself! *'Gypsy Aris:' Good work Player! I think that will be the last we'll see of him! You'd better come back now. Post-Quest Dialogue Cook *'Cook:' Seriously, you were great! I can't believe I nearly caused all of those people to be killed! *'Cook:' You really got my bacon out of the fire there! **'Player:' Do you have any other quests for me? ***'Player:' That last one of yours was fun! ***'Cook:' Ooh dear, yes I do! It's the Duke of Lumbridge's birthday today, and I need to bake him a cake! ***'Cook:' I need you to bring me some eggs, some flour, some milk and a chocolate bar... ***'Cook:' Nah, not really, I'm just messing with you! Thanks for all your help, I know I can count on you again in the future! **'Player:' I am getting strong and mighty. ***dialogue **'Player:' I keep on dying. ***dialogue **'Player:' Can I use your range? ***dialogue **'Player:' Can you tell me anything about that chest in the basement? ***'Player:' So that chest in the basement that suddenly appeared along with the Culinaromancer... ***'Player:' Can you tell me anything about it? ***'Cook:' You mean you didn't check it out yet? ***'Cook:' I really think you should, it seems to be some kind of magical cooking chest, I found a bunch of food in it earlier, along with a bunch of weird looking kitchen equipment and some snazzy gloves! Transcript